


R u mine?

by harukaze



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukaze/pseuds/harukaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Sehun meets Park Chanyeol on his first year of high school and unexpectedly becomes friends with him along with the other members of Chanyeol's band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Charming Man

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic started from a series of playlists I made, and the thought of Chanyeol playing the electric guitar in a band. I might write the chapters according to the songs on the playlist, but let's see if I can, haha.
> 
> Link to playlist here: https://open.spotify.com/user/_harukaze/playlist/40R4VNKftv3e2zknTaYtaW  
> The playlist may have songs featured in the fanfiction, played by Chanyeol's band.

**This Charming Man**  
_The Smiths_

 

* * *

 

 

Park Chanyeol was on a train going to his school. It was his first day of his 2nd year in high school, and he couldn’t afford getting late for the opening ceremony again. Unfortunately, the trains were always crowded during this time. If it weren’t for his height, he might have drowned amongst the sea of commuters in this rush hour.

 He hates waking up early on mornings like this. He barely had enough sleep since he was used to staying up until 4 in the morning playing online games or creating short songs on his guitar. He woke up earlier than usual today to fix his hair and put on contact lenses. He hates going to school with his hair all standing up and fluffy, cause the last time he did that, he never heard the end of it from Baekhyun and Jongdae. With 30 minutes left until he reaches his station, he eventually decided to sleep standing up.

 

 Chanyeol woke up with his face buried on a head of soft light-brown hair, almost blond with dark brown roots. The hair smelled faintly of flowers and reminded him of his older sister’s shampoo. He liked how it smelled and felt on his face. He went for a few minutes, smelling this person’s hair with his eyes closed until he realized he was resting his head on a person. He quickly detached his face and mumbled sorry, afraid that he’d seem like a weirdo that sniffs people’s hair on trains for fun.

“It’s okay,” the brown-haired person replied without looking at Chanyeol. He looked at the shorter guy after taking a step back, and saw that he was wearing the same uniform as him.

  _Oh shit, we go to the same school_ , Chanyeol thought. The shorter guy was facing the other way so he couldn’t see if the guy was in the same year as him. He just assumed that the brown-haired guy was a freshman since he didn’t know anyone with light brown hair before, probably because coloured or bleached hair wasn’t allowed in his school. Wanting to be a friendly and responsible sunbae, Chanyeol thought of introducing himself and telling his hoobae about the hair policies in school.

“You know,” Chanyeol spoke, his deep voice sounding like he just woke up. “Coloured hair isn’t allowed at school.” _Yep. Smooth. Fuck. Now I totally seem like a weirdo now._

“Er, I’m Park Chanyeol, by the way,” he said, with his voice deeper than usual (which was already deep to begin with) and bowed slightly.

The boy turned around to see Chanyeol smiling at him (only a bit, though, since he was going for the “Hey, I’m not a weird person” vibe). The boy had a small face, with eyes shaped like crescents and pink lips that looked so soft Chanyeol wondered how kissing them would feel like. Gay thoughts aside, he saw that the boy looked mildly surprised after seeing him. The freshman opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted by the train’s voice announcement.  
“Apgujeong. Apgujeong Station.” It was the station near their school. The boy bowed to his sunbae and rushed outside, leaving Chanyeol wondering about this new person he met in the train.

 

* * *

 

 “Oh Sehun? Please go to the vice-principal’s office after the opening ceremony.”

  _Ah shit, seems like the tall guy with large eyes???? Ears??? At the train was right._ Sehun was cursing under his breath after their homeroom teacher told him to go to the vice-principal’s office. Probably about the stupid hair policy, he thought. He seriously can’t dye his hair black again after all the trouble (and pain) of bleaching his hair multiple times to get it to this colour.

 

Obviously, Sehun didn’t always have light brown hair. It was only during the last week of middle school when he had the idea of changing his hair colour. _I’m graduating in a few days anyway. Might as well start with bleaching my hair already._ He assumed that if he got away with graduating with bleached hair in middle school, he could get away with it again in high school.

 In middle school, he was fairly popular, and got confessed to many times by both genders; he already lost count. One of them even became his boyfriend at one point, but he only ended up getting cheated on. After that, he ended up rejecting anyone who confessed to him. He wanted to keep a low profile in high school because of that, but having a pretty face and attention-grabbing hair did not help at all. He already got quite a lot of stares from students and teachers upon entering the campus, which made him feel anxious. Good thing his middle school best friend, Jongin, was there to meet him at the entrance to make him feel more at ease. They checked the 1st year sections and found both their names listed under 1-C. _At least there’s something nice that happened today._

 

Sehun spent the whole entrance ceremony trying to think of a miraculous lie that would somehow convince their vice principal that his hair is naturally brown. He wanted some help from his best friend, but Jongin was too busy catching up on his sleep to care.  
He opened his phone and messaged him on Kakao Talk.

**oohsehun** Oi  
**oohsehun** Wake up  
**oohsehun** Help me think of valid excuse for this stupid hair policy

**kimkaai** bitch

**oohsehun** You’re such a great friend :---)

**kimkaai** im ur ONLY FRIEND

**oohsehun** You little shit

**kimkaai** why dont u just dye ur hair black again  
**kimkaai** u know..... BE A NORMAL STUDENT 4 ONCE

**oohsehun** Eh

**kimkaai** u could always just tell them the truth???  
**kimkaai** tell them ur an alien born w blond hair kkk

**oohsehun** YOURE USELESS

Out of desperation, Sehun found himself looking for that sunbae he met at the train earlier. _What was his name? Park. Park something. Whatever, I’ll just look for a tall dude with large ears._ Aside from Jongin, he was the only person he knew in this school. Sort of. Well, since he is a sunbae, he might know what to do.

 

* * *

 

Out of boredom, Park Chanyeol found his eyes following at the brown-haired boy he met at the train earlier today. He couldn’t help it. He was so easy to spot amongst the freshmen at the front because of his light coloured hair. He was bored to death until he saw the boy turning his head to look at the back rows where the upperclassmen were. He seemed like he was looking for someone. Their eyes met. Chanyeol felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He tried to hide it by clearing his throat and covering his mouth with his slender fingers, while still keeping eye contact. He raised his free hand to wave hi but decided not to since he didn’t want to seem creepy and all.

_We just met on the train earlier. Does he even remember me???? Does he think I’m a creep who likes smelling other people’s hair?????? AHHHHH SHIT._ In the midst of Chanyeol’s panic, the boy just narrowed his eyes and turned away.

 

When the opening ceremonies were over, the students went back to their respective classrooms. His friends, Baekhyun and Jongdae were assigned to 2-D, while he was alone at class 2-C. He really hated being separated from his friends. On the bright side, at least their classrooms were next to each other. He has breaks to look forward to, and he never really had any trouble with making new friends.

 It wasn’t the first time he was assigned at a different class from his friends. Back in their first year of middle school, Chanyeol was still a bit of an introvert. He was actually thankful for being put at a different class from them, because if he weren’t, he wouldn’t be as friendly and outgoing. Aside from that, he wouldn’t have met Baekhyun in middle school- a seatmate that he confessed to but was flat-out rejected because he was too tall and clumsy. Also, Baekhyun is straight, surprisingly. However, they still remained close friends.

 He confessed to Baekhyun on their walk home after Baekhyun slipped on ice and Chanyeol caught him. He didn’t really like him that much actually. It just felt so right, for Chanyeol, at least, to confess at a moment like that. _0/10 awkward experience. Never again._ After that though, he never confessed to anyone during the spur of the moment.

Before that, he also confessed to a sunbae he thought that was very handsome because he was taller than him and he looked cool in casual clothes. After confessing, he was rejected by him, saying, “Dating tall people is not my style,” and left. And before that he confessed to someone who said he only sees him as a little brother.

Basically, he swore that had to be certain of the feelings towards the person he plans on confessing to before doing so. But he never really found anyone like that.

 

Seating arrangements were given and to his surprise, he wasn’t seated at the last row like he usually was. He immediately took his seat near the window at the 3rd row. Beside him was a shorter man with smooth white skin, big eyes, and lips that form a heart shape. Chanyeol figured he should say hi to his new seatmate.  
“Hi, I’m Park Chanyeol,” he said with a smile. “You are?”  
“Do Kyungsoo.” The shorter man turned his lips slightly upward, kinda like a shy smile but not really. “Hi Chanyeol.”

_Achievement unlocked: Make a new friend. Yay._

 

* * *

Sehun came back from the vice-principal’s office looking like he was trying to hold back his laughter. Turns out he didn’t need any help from anyone. Apparently, their vice-principal bought Sehun’s stupid excuse that he’d been working as a model and had to bleach his hair for work. _He didn’t even ask for proof what the shit._

 

It might have worked on the vice-principal, but he realized that he’s going to be so dead when rumours spread about him being a model at school and someone finds out that he’s been lying this whole time. _But whatever. I’ll cross that bridge when I get there, he thought._ He doesn’t really care anymore. At this point, he’d actually consider becoming a model if he had the chance. He wasn’t really prepared for high school where you study all day and go home at 11pm after cram school to prepare for college entrance exams- that kind of stuff. _What a pain in the ass._

 It was a boring first day of school where you do self-introductions. Sehun has had enough people in his class complimenting him or asking why his hair is like that, as if bleached hair was something new in Korea. He never really replied honestly though, he just smiled and went back to ignoring people when they asked.

 “See, this is why you don’t have friends.” Jongin came and sat on Sehun’s table. It was lunch break and Sehun was staring out the window, sucking in his lips as usual. Apparently, he forgot to bring the packed lunch his mom made him that day.

Sehun turned to look at Jongin seriously and said, “I have you?”

Jongin made a look of disgust and backed away from him. “Fuck off,” Jongin said.

“Okay, whatever. I’m getting bread. Are you coming with?” Sehun asked.

“Nah. I brought food,” Jongin said, holding up his boxed lunch.

 

Sehun stood up and went straight to the cafeteria. He bought two katsu sandwiches– well, almost bought two katsu sandwiches– when he realized he didn’t have his wallet with him. He was already paying for them when he found out that he probably left his wallet at home. _Ahhh shit. This is embarrassing._ While he was too busy panicking over his lost wallet, someone from behind paid for his food instead.

“Here you go,” a familiar voice said. Deep. Sounds like that tall guy from the train. _Park. Park..._

 “Park Chanyeol.” Sehun blurted out upon seeing him, his cheeks suddenly getting warm. “Ah. Sorry. I mean, thank you.” He bowed his head and placed his hands out for Chanyeol to put the two sandwiches on.

“Hey, you remembered!” Chanyeol reminded Sehun of a puppy with a wagging tail.

“Yeah I do. Thank you!” Sehun bowed again. “Sorry. I’ll pay you back when I-“

“You don’t have to, it’s okay! Wait here.” Chanyeol interrupted him.

Sehun did as he was told and waited for Chanyeol to finish buying his lunch. He saw him buy a total of 5 sandwiches and looked at him weirdly. Chanyeol sensed it and said, “Hey! Some of these are for my friends. I lost at rock-paper-scissors so I had to buy their sandwiches and they didn’t even... Wait, you haven’t told me your name yet.”

Sehun smiled at him, his eyes forming crescents, and said, “Oh Sehun.”

 

* * *

 

“So three fruit sandwiches and two katsu sandwiches?”

“Yep. And a coffee au lait please!”

“Aiiiish. Alright. You guys are paying, okay.”

Chanyeol was counting how much money he needed to buy the food for all three of them. He was glad Kyungsoo, who is now eating lunch with him alongside Baekhyun and Jongdae, brought his own lunch because he doesn’t think his money could afford food for 4 people. Usually he just pays for it with his own money but now is not a good time. He’s been saving up to buy a new guitar so he can’t spend too much money in one day. He stood up and left the classroom for the cafeteria.

 

It was pretty crowded with people, but he could already see the guy he met at the train from afar. He felt his heart pound in his chest. _What the fuck??? I’m just buying bread?????_ Chanyeol’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he found himself behind him at the line paying for the cashier. _SHIT?? ?¿¿¿?? ?¿ ? ?¿¿?? Can’t believe he didn’t recognize me. At least he doesn’t remember me being that creep in the train. Good._

 He didn’t mean to stare at him the whole time they were in line, but he did. _I’m sorry for staring but you have nice hair_ , he thought. He wouldn’t really mind waiting in line if someone this cute was in front of him, but he was getting hungry. Then he saw the guy in front of him looking panicked, probably looking for his wallet. Trying to be a good sunbae (for the 2nd time today), he decided to pay for it with his own money. It’s kind of funny, actually, cause he won’t pay for Baekhyun and Jongdae’s food, but he’ll pay for a stranger he “met” on the train this morning. “Here you go,” he said while handing him the two sandwiches.

 

“Park Chanyeol,” the boy suddenly said, and Chanyeol coughed. He was surprised he remembered his name and even said it. He was trying to suppress his smile (which was probably not working.) _I hope he doesn’t remember what I did on the train. Ah shit he’s saying thank you and bowing so much. What a cute hoobae._

“Sorry, I’ll pay you back when I-“ Chanyeol noticed a slight lisp from the boy’s soft, stuttering voice.

“You don’t have to, it’s okay! Wait here.” Chanyeol paid for his and his friends’ food. _He probably thinks I’m a loser that stuffs his face with 5 sandwiches during lunch._

“Hey! Some of these are for my friends. I lost at rock-paper-scissors so I had to buy their sandwiches and they didn’t even... “ He stops mid-sentence because he realized he’s been talking a lot and he hadn’t even asked for his name yet. “Wait you haven’t even told me your name yet.”

“Oh Sehun.” 

Oh Sehun, Chanyeol repeated in his head. He couldn’t help but notice how his eyes become smaller when he smiles. _It’s kinda cute, actually._

“Nice to meet you, Oh Sehun.” Chanyeol starts walking. “Do you have any clubs in mind yet?” They were talking while walking back to their classrooms with Chanyeol leading the way and Sehun trailing behind him.

“Hmmm. Not really. Probably the go home club.” Sehun laughed. “...But since you asked, probably the dance club, since I don’t think I’ll go well with sports clubs or literature clubs.”

“I see. Cool.” Chanyeol’s lips turned slightly to the side, but he probably fist pumped in his head. “Guess I’ll see you around then. The dance club room’s a few steps away from the light music club room.”

Sehun stopped walking. “I go left from here, sunbae. Thanks for earlier! I’ll pay you back tomorrow.” He slightly lowered his head and went straight to the corridor. Chanyeol waved his hand bye and walked upstairs back to his classroom.

 

_Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun? Se Hun._ Chanyeol had that name stuck in his head the whole day after that encounter at the cafeteria. He was pretty glad he lost at rock-paper-scissors that time. If buying lunch for Baekhyun and Jongdae everyday meant seeing this guy from the train, then it’d be totally fine with him.


	2. Take Me Out

**Take Me Out**  
_Franz Ferdinand_

* * *

 

“Jongin, wanna join the dance club?”

It’s been 3 weeks. He hasn’t seen him in three weeks. It’s not a big deal, really. He thought he should pay him back for the two sandwiches he owed him before, though. _At least buy him a drink, or something._ Sehun thought he’d bump into him at the train again so he didn’t try to look for him in school. He’s been buying drinks at the vending machine at the train station for 3 weeks straight. _Now it’s awkward if I suddenly just give him a drink? He probably doesn’t remember me anymore._

“Huh where did that come from?” Jongin looked at him weirdly. “And isn’t the application for clubs due in like, 2 days?” They were both on the train going home. They still didn’t have cram school because they were too lazy to look for one that’s near their school.

“Exactly, dude. Don’t you wanna join one?” Sehun tried to act more convincing, though he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to join a club himself. Jongin shrugged, but he seemed to be thinking about it seriously during the rest of the ride home.

 

The next day, Sehun and Jongin finally decided on joining the dance club and started filling up the forms. “You sure you’re not going to regret this?” Jongin asked.

“Yeah. Pretty sure, I think.”

 

During first day at dance club, they were greeted by their upperclassmen and other freshmen that signed up before them. They did a few introductions, followed by warmups. The upperclassmen did some freestyle dances and then the freshmen were asked to perform after. Jongin and Sehun enjoyed their first meeting in dance club so far.

 

Before leaving the room, Sehun asked an upperclassman where the light music club is, to which she replied: “Go straight, the 3rd room to your right.” Sehun said thanks and left the room with Jongin trailing behind him. “Yo why are we going to the light music club room? Know anyone there?”

“Sort of. I guess?”

“Hmmmm. Okaaaay.” Jongin smirked.

 

They could already hear the music from outside. There was a band playing rock music. From the sound of the heavy guitars, it must have been a song by Arctic Monkeys.

“Wait here, he told Jongin, and opened the door to the room to take a peek. He saw Chanyeol playing the bass guitar. _Finally,_ he thought, and sighed. Jongin rested his chin on Sehun’s shoulder so he could see too.

If the music wasn’t loud, he could swear Jongin could hear his heart thumping in his chest. He was put in a trance, seeing Chanyeol playing the guitar so seriously. Chanyeol looked so absorbed with what he was doing now, because he was in the middle of a guitar solo. He was biting his lower lip, and his head was slightly leaning forward, his hair over his eyes. He kept his eyes closed as he slid his fingers on the strings. He looked so different from when he saw him at the cafeteria, being friendly and smiling; the Park Chanyeol he’s seeing now is intense and _hot_. Or intensely hot. _So this is Park Chanyeol, huh._ He realized he didn’t know anything about him aside from his name. _Guess I better repay him next time then._

He was about to go away when someone opened the door while he was standing behind it. He said “Shit” by accident– not a good way to greet a sunbae you just met. Chanyeol noticed and suddenly stopped playing.

“Sehun?”

 

* * *

 

“Three weeks dude!” Chanyeol cried. Baekhyun and Jongdae were reading webtoons, half-interested in what Chanyeol had to say, unlike Kyungsoo who looked like he was listening seriously. They were all finished with their lunch and had time to kill before next period starts.

“He’s avoiding you, cause you’re such a creep,” Baekhyun looked away from his phone just to joke at him. On the other hand, Kyungsoo was being more helpful. “You probably don’t see him that often because he’s a freshman.”

“...Or maybe he’s just avoiding you so he wouldn’t have to pay for the sandwiches ahahaha.” Jongdae fired the last shot. “Just let it go dude.”

Chanyeol decided to rest his head on his desk instead. _My friends are so supportive_.

 

He’s been telling his friends about his Sehun problem lately, but none of them seemed to help. Ever since what happened at the cafeteria, he couldn’t just *Jongdae voice* ‘ _let it go_.’ The name ‘Oh Sehun’ repeated itself in his head for about a week after they met and stopped once he noticed it was starting to get out of hand. Before he knew it, he started searching for him in the train where he first met him, at school, and even at the cram school where he studied (just in case).

_I’ve been buying lunch for Baekhyun and Jongdae for three fucking weeks._ For Chanyeol, three weeks felt like a really long time. His crush on a freshman was really getting on to him. This is seriously so lame, even for Chanyeol standards.

 

So when he heard his familiar voice at the clubroom, he stopped playing to check if he heard right. “Sehun?” he suddenly uttered his name out loud. He removed the guitar hanging from his shoulder and went to the door. Chanyeol saw Sehun looking speechless, kinda like the last time they met.

“Ah, hello sunbae. S-sorry for intruding. I came here to repay you for last time,” Sehun said, flustered and his head slightly lowered. Jongin, head still resting on Sehun’s shoulder, said hello to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, the one who opened the door for them. “Hello sunbae.” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him, but said hello back anyway.

“Ah but... I forgot to bring you something. Wait here, Jongin,” Sehun said, and walked to where the vending machines are, but was stopped by Chanyeol grabbing him by the wrist.

“You- you really don’t have to. Come inside and watch us play instead? You and your friend?” He made the most sincere smile, which Sehun couldn’t say no to.

 

_IN YOUR FACE, BAEKHYUN!!!_ Chanyeol did his best to hide the wide grin on his face. His electric guitar almost slipped off his hands when he put it on. Kyungsoo motioned Sehun and Jongin to sit on one of the chairs scattered around the room. Sehun chose to sit on one of the chairs in the left side, where Chanyeol was the nearest. Jongin sat on the chair next to him.

 

There were 5 people in the band, just enough members to keep the club functioning. Chanyeol introduced the 2nd years first– Baekhyun on rhythm guitar, still learning; Jongdae, on drums, also still learning but very good at it; and Kyungsoo on lead vocals. Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo were all members of the chorale club until Chanyeol practically begged them to join the light music club because it was on the verge of getting dissolved. Unluckily, for Chanyeol, it went with a condition: it was for him to become their lackey for their first 3 months of school. (Though he didn’t really mind because he thought that meant accidentally bumping into Sehun again in the cafeteria.)

There’s only one 3rd year student in the club, a Chinese student named Yixing. He’s fluent in Korean and prefers to be called Lay. He’s the band’s bassist. Lastly, Chanyeol raised his bass guitar to say he’s the lead guitarist.

 

“We don’t really have a band name yet and we still only do covers but we’re writing our own song right now, ” Baekhyun said.

“If you have a cool band name in mind, please tell us,” Jongdae added. “Chanyeol wants to call our band Exoplanet. It’s really lame.” He laughed.

“Still better than C-men though.” Baekhyun joked. They all laughed. They all looked happy, but it was obvious that Chanyeol was trying his best not to seem too giddy. His lips looked like they would bleed from biting too hard.

“Guys, this is Oh Sehun, ” Chanyeol introduced him to his bandmates. “And his...?” To Chanyeol’s relief, Sehun said, “Friend, Kim Jongin.”

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol strummed their guitars, and Kyungsoo finally sang. “So if you’re lonely, you know I’m here... Waiting for you...” His voice was deep and full of emotion, it stood out from the sound of the guitars. Jongin and Sehun were speechless. Jongdae started beating on his drums and Lay started playing his guitar too. They all looked so focused on playing their music. Chanyeol only looked up from his bass guitar to look at Sehun, who was listening intently. He was narrowing his eyes and biting his lips unconsciously.

“Dude, I’m getting goosebumps.” Jongin leaned in to talk, and only got a “Yeah” in response. While Sehun was trying hard not to stare at Chanyeol the whole time they were playing (and failing), Jongin was too busy doing the same to the vocalist. He had his eyes glued on Kyungsoo, legs crossed with his chin resting on his palm.

Kyungsoo continued singing the chorus. “I say, don’t you know? You say, you don’t know. I say...” Lay and Chanyeol started moving their heads to the beat. _“_ Take me out.”

 

After their performance, the first one to speak was Baekhyun. “Did you like it?” He said, his face beaming. He was proud of their newly formed band for finally playing in front of an audience, and himself too, for not messing up his solo. Jongin and Sehun were applauding their good performance. This was the first in a long time that they heard music that made their hearts sync to the beat.

“Yeah, did you?” Chanyeol said, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. He was extra hyper while playing this song. “We did! You guys were awesome” Jongin replied. Sehun kept silent while clapping, his mouth slightly opened. They both stood up and bowed to them as thanks. Kyungsoo smiled. “You can come watch us anytime you guys are free.”

“Hey invite some friends if you know anyone that’s interested in joining the club.” Lay added. “They can come watch and join us during practice.”

 

Somehow, Sehun felt comfortable with these people he just met. He wouldn’t mind coming again next time to watch something as cool as their performance earlier. “We will!” Sehun replied. “It’s kinda getting late now, we have to go sunbae. Thank you for earlier.”

“Ah, Chanyeol, don’t you have to go out early too?” Jongdae said.

“I do?” Chanyeol looked at Jongdae with a confused face, to which Jongdae replied with an ”Are-you-dumb-or-what” look. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo exchanged glances, while Lay looked just as confused as Chanyeol. Unlike his best friend, Jongin could read the atmosphere and said, “Sehun, I can’t go look for cram schools with you since I promised my mom I’d go to supermarket on the way home. Maybe Park-sunbae can go with you?”

Chanyeol finally caught up with what they were up to and agreed with Jongin. “You could check my cram school out, if you want.”

Sehun was surprised with the sudden change of plans, but what surprised him more was his reply to his sunbae’s offer. “Yeah, if it’s okay with you, I guess?”

 

 

On the walk to the train station with Sehun, Chanyeol suddenly received a message from Jongdae.

 

 

> **chen**    kekeke you owe me one
> 
>                    Seen: 5:52 pm

 

Chanyeol couldn’t answer his message because of the slight anxiety he’s getting from walking side by side with Sehun. He cleared his throat and decided to break the silence that’s been with them ever since they left the clubroom together.

“What station’s the closest to your house?”

“****** station,” Sehun replied, and then suddenly laughed quietly for a while.

“Why what’s funny?” Chanyeol asked.

“Cause I remember there was this time I rode the train to school and some guy decided to sleep on my head.”

Park Chanyeol suddenly felt his face grow warmer. If it weren’t for the warm, orangey pink color from the sunset sky, his embarrassment would be too obvious to Sehun.

“His head was pretty heavy. And I felt something wet, saliva, on my head after,” Sehun continued.

“Oi oi I don’t remember drooling in my sleep.”

“Sunbae, I didn’t say it was you.”

Chanyeol made a face that reminded Sehun of a defeated child. Sehun laughed, which Chanyeol thought was cute. He suddenly realized he’s falling deeper for Sehun, and he wasn’t sure if he liked the idea at all.

           

* * *

 

Usually, when Sehun gets on the train home, the first thing he does is sleep. However, this time, sleep is probably the last thing he’d think of.

 

 

> **kimkaai** tell me what happens when u get home sehunnie kkkkkkkk
> 
> **oohsehun** What the fuck jongin

 

_What a great friend, bailing on me like that._

 

Before heading to Chanyeol’s cram school, he decided that they should head over to the convenience store located at the station to grab a bite. “I still haven’t paid for the sandwiches you bought me sunbae.”

“I told you, you don’t have to.” Chanyeol said, geting 2 riceballs and a can of black coffee. “The payment is watching us play earlier.” Sehun nodded, and got the same thing as Chanyeol, except he got tea. They both got to a table across the glass windows facing the street.

“...and your Kakao Talk.” Chanyeol added.

_??????? What._ “Okay.” Sehun cleared his throat. Chanyeol handed him his phone and said “Yeah. So I can contact you when our band has something up. You don’t mind, right?” He flashed him a smile that Sehun couldn’t say no to.

 

They both ate chocolate soft serve ice cream after, as if Chanyeol wasn’t already shivering because of the cold; electric guitar in hand, and ice cream cone on the other. They walked under a few cherry blossom trees on their way to the cram school. It was a beautiful thing to see at night.

For the most part of their walk to the cram school, it was mostly Chanyeol talking and cracking jokes, with Sehun only talking to give witty replies. Chanyeol asked him a lot of questions about himself such as his middle school, his blood type, favourite band, the university he wants to apply to, etc.– basically Sehun’s whole life– in a matter of minutes. Before Sehun could even ask back, Chanyeol already came up with a new question for him.

“What is this, a job interview?” Sehun joked. Sehun felt like he was getting interrogated with all the questions getting thrown at him, but he didn’t really mind too.

 

After their 15-minute walk, _which seemed like forever_ , Sehun thought, Chanyeol stopped and laughed before going inside.

“What are you laughing about this time, sunbae?” Sehun asked. He already knew how weird Chanyeol is, but he didn’t see what’s funny with the cram school building.

“Well, the whole time we were walking, you had cherry blossoms in your hair but I didn’t want to tell you cause...” Chanyeol trailed off, his lips forming a smile.

Before Sehun could even shake the soft pink flowers on his hair, Chanyeol put his head behind Sehun’s, and said with a softer voice, “You smell like cherry blossoms.”

He went inside the building before Sehun could even reply, “ _What the shit Park Chanyeol_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "****** station" because I couldn't think of a station Sehun and Chanyeol live close to, sorry!


	3. I  Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor

I  Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor

_Arctic Monkeys_

* * *

 

 

It had become a routine for Sehun and Jongin to go to the light music clubroom after their dance club practice.

“Jongin, we don’t really have to go everyday you know.”

Jongin practically dragged Sehun to the clubroom to go watch the light music club play.

“Yeah but they said we could go watch anytime we’re free. It just happened that we’re free everyday.” Jongin nodded convincingly.

Sehun couldn’t think of a retort to that so he just sighed.

“And besides,” Jongin wasn’t done speaking yet. “Chanyeol sunbae said watching them play is kinda like your payment for that time he paid for your lunch.”

“Riiiight. Stop pretending you’re not only going there for Kyungsoo sunbae.”

“Shut up. You still owe me for last last week you know, sort of.”

“For what?” Sehun said. He knew what Jongin was referring to but pretended not to know.

“Cause of me, you go home with Chanyeol sunbae now,” Jongin said. Sehun wanted to wipe the smug grin on Jongin’s face after saying that.

“Yeah and?” Sehun replied. “All I got you to thank for is the train rides with someone who never stops talking. I don’t get to sleep on my way home anymore.”

Sehun lied. He enjoys Chanyeol’s company going home. He just didn’t like what Jongin was trying to imply.

 

The light music club, officially named ‘Exodus’, was playing a song when Jongin and Sehun came in. Their presence at the club became a constant; it was as if they were members of the light music club as well.

 

“Honorary light club music members,” Lay said, a few days ago, when Baekhyun said that they might as well become club members.

“Yeah yeah! As assistant president, I second the motion,” Chanyeol said, patting Sehun on the head.

“Does your position even count?” Jongdae said.

“It’s just a position Lay made so Chanyeol would feel better.” Baekhyun quipped.

 

The band continued with their song when they came in. They looked focused on the song they were playing; it was by another song by the Arctic Monkeys again.

“ _Oh well, you’re an explosion_ ,” Kyungsoo sang.

“ _You’re dynamite_.” Baekhyun followed.

Chanyeol was playing intensely again, like he’s always performing on stage instead of practicing. Sehun always liked that side of Chanyeol– not that he doesn’t like the Chanyeol when they go home together after cram school– but this is the side that he interested him the most. _I’ll probably never get used to this Chanyeol,_ he thought.

 

* * *

 

“Oi Sehun,” Chanyeol suddenly said on their way to cram school. “You and Jongin always drop by our clubroom to watch us play, but you never really showed us your dancing.”

“That’s cause you never asked.”

“Aish, use formal language with me. I’m still your sunbae, you know.”

“You don’t seem like a sunbae though?” Sehun smiled at him. “You know ther-“

“Don’t change the topic,” Chanyeol cut him off. “You guys have to show us soon, okay? I’m telling them.”

“Fine. Only if you treat me to ice cream,” Sehun smiled wider, his eyes looked like crescents now.

 _Shit._ That was Chanyeol’s weakness– when Sehun smiles so wide his eyes form half moons.

 

The next day, Sehun happened to catch the train Chanyeol was riding. The train was full as usual, but it didn’t take long for Sehun to see Chanyeol resting his side on the handle near the door, asleep _._ He didn’t want to wake him up just to say hi, so he decided to just stand quietly and wait until he needs to wake Chanyeol up at their stop.

“Sehun?” Surprisingly, Chanyeol woke up a few stations before their stop. He looked like he was still light-headed, his hair in a mess. He was squinting to look at Sehun properly.

“Good morning,” Sehun said, trying to hide his laughter. Chanyeol started to look like a lost puppy– a really tall lost puppy.

“Oh shit,” Chanyeol said all of a sudden. “I forgot to wear my contacts.”

“I never knew you wore contacts.”

“Now you do.” Chanyeol smirked. “I am so dead.”

Chanyeol checked his bag for his contact lenses, and instead found his thick-framed black glasses.

Sehun snickered. “Can I try them on?”

“Sure.” Chanyeol handed the glasses to Sehun, who wore it immediately.

 _So cute,_ Chanyeol thought. Even if he couldn’t see Sehun properly, just the thought of his lowerclassman wearing his thick-framed glasses was cute in its own.

“Whoa, you’re practically blind,” Sehun removed the glasses and carefully put it on Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yawned to hide his surprise from Sehun. “Thanks,” the tone of sarcasm in his voice was obvious.

 

The train was crowded as usual, but it became more so when a huge wave of businesspeople that looked practically dead in the eyes entered the train. Some of them were half-asleep and some were already busily talking on their phones.

What happened next made Chanyeol’s knees weak, causing him to hold on to the handle he was resting on earlier, tightly. It usually doesn’t bother him when the trains fill up with too much people that it felt suffocating. It was one of the few things that made Chanyeol feel thankful for his height. However, this time, Sehun was pressed against his body. He looked like he was _trying_ not to end up in that position, but with the number of people in the train, it was impossible for Chanyeol to even put any space between and his friend. He was already leaning on the door, completely aware that he shouldn’t but he did anyway. Unlike Sehun, who kept his cool throughout the whole situation, Chanyeol’s mind was just _??????????._ He was taking long deep breaths, disguised as sighs, just to calm himself down. It made him forget that his precious guitar was jammed between his back and the train door.

To be precise, Sehun’s back was leaning against Chanyeol. His sharp shoulderblades were digging on the taller’s chest. His ass was perfectly positioned in front of Chanyeol’s crotch, and it didn’t help that Sehun’s well-fitted slacks followed the contour of his bottom. Chanyeol finally got to know how his ass felt after weeks of checking him out after classes, but he didn’t think he’d feel it like _this_. He tried to distract himself by sniffing his hair again, the way he did the first time they met. It wasn’t that difficult really, because if he moved his head a bit forward, his nose would touch his soft light brown hair already. Sehun’s hair smelled familiar, like flowers, but it didn’t smell like his older sister’s shampoo anymore. It smelled like cherry blossoms.

 _Aish, not now not now. Oh god please when will this end?_ The speed of the train sometimes causes collisions between the two, adding further friction between them. Another one like that, and he would feel his heart come out of his chest. Chanyeol could already feel stiffness forming from between his legs. If it hadn’t been unrequited, this would’ve made a fun and exciting memory for both of them. But it wasn’t, and instead became an awkward, albeit precious, memory that would haunt Chanyeol forever. Before he could have a full hard-on, he tried moving Sehun to switch their positions, except he’d be facing Sehun instead.

“What’s this,” Sehun said, with the same emotionless voice he usually talks to Chanyeol with.

“I thought you said you hated human contact.”

He was between his sunbae’s long and muscular outstretched arms. Chanyeol’s weight rested on hands that were pressed firmly against the train doors. It was as if they came out of a shoujo manga; Chanyeol was shielding Sehun from the other people inside the train. It was because of a selfish reason, actually, because Chanyeol was fully aware that Sehun could protect himself. He just didn’t want to go through the same ordeal again, yet he didn’t want anyone else to be _aware_ of Sehun’s ass the same way he was.

Because of the strain it gave him, Chanyeol’s head was bent lower, making their faces level. His over awareness made him observe Sehun a lot more meticulously than usual. The way his adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed, the way Sehun bites his lips in when he’s bored– they weren’t new to Chanyeol, but they still definitely looked hot.

“Hyung, you look constipated,” Sehun was trying hard to stifle his laughter.

It amazed Chanyeol how indifferent Sehun was, but it also felt unfair that he was the only one getting flustered over this. _I overreacted, didn’t I?_ He thought that he should forget about this whole thing before he confesses to the wrong person again.

 

When it was their stop, Chanyeol suddenly led Sehun to a nearby ice cream vending machine the moment they got off. “Ice cream’s on me,” he said, flashing a smile. He was adamant on forgetting the awkwardness that happened between the both of them.

“Aren’t you broke?”

_I am broke as fuck._

“Shut up Sehun,” Chanyeol said as he tried getting some money from his back pockets. Sehun wasn’t wrong; he _is_ broke. He’s been buying both of them snacks on their way home from cram school. He also finally bought the guitar he’s been eyeing on for ages– the one hanging from his shoulder right now.

“You’re just really desperate to see me dance huh.” Sehun wore a smug grin on his face. He was choosing which ice cream flavour to pick. _It’s obviously going to be chocolate,_ Chanyeol thought.

“Not you, stupid. Jongin.” Chanyeol laughed when Sehun’s face changed into an annoyed expression. “Just kidding.”

“Whatever, I’m using your money to buy ice cream.” Sehun sassed at him. “I win.”

“Don’t take too long or I’m leaving you here.” Chanyeol started walking as soon as Sehun got his ice cream. They were now walking side by side towards their school.

Sehun was happily eating his ice cream when Chanyeol asked, “What flavour is it?”

“Isn’t it obvious. It’s-“

Chanyeol took Sehun by surprise by bending down to get a taste of his ice cream. His hands were in his pockets, which made him slightly lose balance and smear chocolate ice cream at the corner of his lips.

“Mmm, chocolate,” Chanyeol smirked and licked the chocolate at the side of his mouth.

“What the fuck, dude,” Sehun looked at his ice cream disgustingly.

“If you don’t want it anymore, give it to me.” Chanyeol let out a snort. “Also, it’s sunbae.”

“What an ugly laugh,” Sehun commented and continued eating his ice cream as if nothing happened.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol wouldn’t stop messaging Sehun during classes.

 

> **pcy**    i bought u the ice cream
> 
> **pcy**    now u rly have to show me ur dance kkkkkk
> 
> **oohsehun** Go away
> 
>  
> 
> **pcy**    pls
> 
>  
> 
> **oohsehun**    No
> 
> **oohsehun**    I kinda regret giving you my kkt now
> 
>  
> 
> **pcy**    no u dont
> 
> **pcy**    besides me who do u even talk to
> 
> **pcy**    kkkkkkkk
> 
>  
> 
> **oohsehun**    Everyone except you
> 
>  
> 
> **pcy**    [crying emojis]
> 
> **pcy**    [crying rilakkuma sticker]
> 
> **pcy**    [crying shiba inu sticker]
> 
> **pcy**    [crying panda sticker]

 

 _Aish, this hyung._ It wasn’t really weird for Chanyeol to randomly message Sehun during class. The day after Chanyeol got his KKT, he sent random pictures of baby animals and funny links to Sehun. On occasion, Chanyeol even sends him weird selcas of him making funny faces during breaks when there aren’t any teachers around. Sehun’s usual reply is “Ok”, but in reality, he forgets to pay attention in class whenever Chanyeol messages him out of nowhere.

 

> **pcy**    after classes im going to ur club room ok
> 
> **pcy**    im skipping light music club kkk
> 
> **pcy**    jk im not I LOVE MY CLUB
> 
> **pcy**    but i want to watch u cause its unfair???!?!?! :(

 

Chanyeol really did go to Sehun and Jongin’s clubroom after classes. He was actually there a few minutes before them, the actual dance club members. Although it didn’t show in his face, it made Sehun quite uneasy seeing Chanyeol especially after he remembered what happened in the train this morning. He was so out of it that he accidentally called him ‘hyung’ instead of the usual ‘sunbae’.

Jongin greeted him with a wave. “Sehun said you’d be watching us dance. How come he gets ice cream and I don’t?”

“He’s broke, Jongin,” Sehun said, pushing Jongin inside the clubroom. “Let's come in.”

 

When Chanyeol entered the room, Sehun discovered that his sunbae was a lot more popular than he expected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won't update this after a while, so I hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Do I Wanna Know?

“Who’d have known Chanyeol-sunbae went out with Seohyun-sunbae?”

As Jongin talked about the relationship between Chanyeol and Seohyun, a senior in their dance club, Sehun acted like he couldn’t care less. Sehun stared into space with piercing eyes as usual, a look that seemed to intimidate his co-members. As soon as he heard about this, he dismissed it immediately, saying, “Ah I see,” while trying to continue practicing their new dance moves. It required a lot of fast footwork, something Sehun is already good at, but he pretended he needed more practice to avoid all this talk about Chanyeol’s ex.

 

The truth is, Sehun _could_ care less. He _should_ care less, at least in his opinion. He felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach whenever he heard the name ‘Seo Juhyun’ alongside Park Chanyeol’s. He didn’t know why, but he tasted something bitter with every mention of the name.

_What happened between them is none of my business,_ he thought. Definitely none of his business. That’s why when Chanyeol tried clarifying the story to him and Jongin, he simply said, “It’s okay, we don’t really care.” But Chanyeol was persistent, and tried explaining it no matter how much Sehun expressed his “apathy”.

“Sehun’s just bitter he’s not going out with someone like Seohyun-sunbae,” Jongin said, trying to relieve the tension that came from Sehun’s slight annoyance. Only a shy awkward smile came from Chanyeol.

“Nah. I was starting to feel like a showoff,” Chanyeol said, and forced a nervous laugh.

“Anyway,” he continued. “Now that I got to watch you two dance, I think I should head to my club now. See you.”

“Don’t forget my ice cream, sunbae!” Jongin said as Chanyeol stood up to go to the hallway.

 

“That was so.... I don’t know??? Un-Sehun of you, dude.” Jongin approached him as soon as Chanyeol left. There was a different tone to Jongin’s words, which made Sehun feel worse that he already was.

“Ah.” Sehun stopped, mid-dance. He was already out of it since this morning, but the whole Seohyun issue made it so much worse.

Jongin and Sehun were inseperable since primary school, so it was natural for Jongin to sense if there was something bothering Sehun.

“Do you wanna skip cram school later?” Sehun suggested to Jongin. They were both tired after dance practice so they were cooling off outside for some canned vending machine milk tea.

“Come on dude,” Jongin insisted he should. “You shouldn’t let your jealousy with sunbae get in the way of your studies.”

Jongin smirked. He expected a “Fuck off” or anything that would at least lighten the mood but Sehun remained silent. “But seriously, are you okay, Sehun?”

Sehun felt like going home. He was convinced that skipping lunch earlier caused the pain he felt in his stomach earlier. He knew he’ll bump into Chanyeol later at the cram school too, and he definitely wanted to avoid that. Especially not after all the tension earlier. He wasn’t ready for any of the explanations regarding his relationship with Seohyun either.

But to make Jongin feel better, he lied.

“I’m fine, just stressing out because of exams coming next week.”

 

* * *

 

 

If Chanyeol remembered correctly, Seo Juhyun was a sunbae he confessed to one night during a culture festival during his first year of high school. This was another one of the spur of the moment confessions he didn’t really mean. He was just naïve and couldn’t tell the difference between attraction and admiration. And again with the, “ _the moment seemed right, so why not?”_. To his surprise, she replied, “Yeah, sure I’ll go out with you.” Chanyeol thought he was so lucky to be with a pretty girl who shared the same passion in performing as him.

Seo Juhyun, or Seohyun, as the people in the school liked to call her, was a 2nd year member of the light music club at the time. She was known throughout the school for having a sweet voice and a cute face. When people found out she was going out with Chanyeol, the fairly popular freshman with a tall stature and deep voice, it was as if the whole school shipped them together.

Too bad it didn’t last too long. Two and a half months into their relationship, Chanyeol realized that he didn’t really like her after all. But he didn’t have the courage to break up with her, since he was the one who asked her out anyway. Besides that, they were officially a “thing” in their high school. He was too nice to break someone’s heart like that. Imagine his sigh of relief when it was her who wanted to split up with him, saying that she “didn’t feel any sparks” and “you’re like a little brother to me.” He knew anyway, that Seohyun clearly wasn’t over her ex-boyfriend. So they did break up not long after, but they didn’t make it known to the whole school, just to avoid any unnecessary rumours spreading.

It was only at the end of Chanyeol’s freshman year when people figured out about their separation, because they were seen around each other less. It was pretty much also a dead giveaway, when Seohyun resigned from the light music club and transferred to the dance club the following school year. Poor Seohyun had no idea that it was Chanyeol who wanted to break up with her first. She was so convinced that he still liked her even after their breakup, that she thought being in the same club as her “ex” would be too awkward for her to bear.

 

It was because of that mess that Chanyeol regretted going to the dance club room that day.

Of course, Seohyun would be there. Of course, there would be teasing. Of course, Sehun had to be there to witness everything.

            Sehun had to see him getting paired up with an old girlfriend–no, for Chanyeol, their relationship was too short for her to even count as a girlfriend. As much as it was awkward for Chanyeol to be teased with an old _mistake_ , he liked to please people. He ended up playing along with it. Certainly, one of them wasn’t pleased.

            He spent more time trying to explain things to the pair rather than watching them dance, which defeated the whole point of his visit. However, it was clear to him that Sehun did not give a shit, which was enough for him.

 

            “So how was Jongin and Sehun?” Lay asked as soon as Chanyeol entered the light music clubroom. Chanyeol didn’t hear his question though and went straight to where his guitar was and started strumming lightly. He was playing the first few chords of “Only Ones Who Know” by the Arctic Monkeys. For a while, he was spacing out because he had no idea what the fuck just happened. _Not that it matters to Sehun anyway_ , he thought. But that whole encounter was so painfully awkward that it mattered to him, at least. It was so unusual for Chanyeol to be quiet like that but his friends knew that when he has these moments, it’s best to leave him alone for a while and wait until he speaks up about it after an hour or two. But before an hour could pass, he stood up and left, only breaking the silence to say good bye to his friends. Something was off with Chanyeol, they all thought.

 

            He went to the rooftop in a rush, almost accidentally bumping into a short haired girl on the way to the stairs. The rooftop was high enough to have a decent view of the Apgujeong district from it. Chanyeol started fumbling around his backpack to reach for a year-old pack of cigarettes. Marlboro Reds– something his dad used to smoke when he was younger. He rarely smokes, but the sticks left on his pack were nearly finished. He sat on the floor with his back leaning on the side of a vending machine for warmth. He wasn’t wearing his jacket because the days started getting warmer, but today was relatively chilly.

 

            As he took a long drag from his cigarette, probably his last, he realized how much he overreacted. He also finally realized how much he stupidly likes Sehun to be affected this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter because I know we're all preoccupied with comeback!  
> Will probably not update this soon again???


End file.
